Like a Prayer
Like a Prayer is a song featured in the season one tribute episode The Power of Madonna. It's sung at the end of the episode by New Directions. It's originally sung by Madonna on her fourth studio album Like a Prayer. Rachel sings the opening lines. Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Jesse also have solos, although Jesse is only featured in the album version. Amber Riley's mother makes an appearance with her church choir for the performance (Amber is seen dancing with her). Lyrics Rachel: Life is a mystery Everyone must stand alone, I hear you call my name And it feels like home... Rachel, Jesse, & New Directions: ''' When you call my name, it's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power, Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there. '''Finn: I hear your voice It's like an angel sighing. Kurt: I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying. Mercedes: I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling Out of the sky, I close my eyes, Heaven help me. Rachel, Jesse, & New Directions: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there, In the midnight hour, I can feel your power, Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there, Finn: I'm like a child You whisper softly to me. Rachel: You're in control, just like a child Now I'm dancing. Jesse: It's like a dream No end and no beginning You're here with me, it's like a dream Mercedes: Let the choir sing, Oohhhhh Rachel, Jesse, New Directions, & Choir: When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power, Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there. (2x) Ohh, Ohhh. Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name, and it feels like home. Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there. Charts Trivia *This song features Jesse St James' first solo performed with the Glee Club, but it was cut from the episode. It can only be heard in the full version of the song featured on Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna album. *Amber Riley's mother was hired to play one of the Gospel Choir singers, and she can be seen in the front row. Amber is shown dancing with her mother. Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James